I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to carriers and, more particularly, to a backpack.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are many previously known backpacks of the type comprising a front panel and a rear panel which, together, define an article carrying chamber therebetween. A pair of shoulder straps are secured to the pack so that, with the shoulder straps positioned over the shoulders of the user, the pack is supported on the back of the person. Such backpacks are frequently used by students for carrying their books and other school supplies.
One problem with these previously known backpacks, however, is that there is no convenient way to store the backpack, when not in use, in a classroom or other similar situation. Consequently, such backpacks are simply placed on the floor which creates a potential safety hazard from other persons tripping over the backpacks.